Rayos de luna
by Sayumi.Kioko01
Summary: Ya hacía un año que se había marchado, ahora solo le quedaba una cosa; recordar. Sabriel, mención de Destiel.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Supernatural no me pertenecen, pero los uso para mis perversiones ^w^**

_**Rayos de luna.**_

**Pov. Sam Winchester.**

Le pedí a mi hermano el Impala con la excusa de ir a comprar nuestra cena, y él aceptó sin más, pero lo que el rubio no sabía era que tardaría un poco más de la cuenta. De camino la hamburguesería paré en un pequeño prado, era precioso, y la luz de la luna hacía que el lugar brillara con fuerza.

Me senté en el capó del coche y miré al cielo, las estrellas aclamaban la atención de la gente en forma de pequeños puntos luminosos en el firmamento.

Comencé a llorar recordando los momentos que habíamos pasado juntos, aunque fueron pocos, para mí eran más que suficientes. Hacía aproximadamente un año que se había ido, que había muerto a garras de ese bastardo de Lucifer, y aunque me había dicho horas antes que todo iba a estar bien, no podía evitar que me dieran bajones como ése.

Me había prometido que volvería, y me había pedido que le esperase, casi en forma de súplica. Era gracioso, el ser más bromista y orgulloso del todo planeta dejándolo todo de lado para que lo esperara un poco más. Me dijo un truco para que todo aquello fuera más llevadero, así que intenté ponerlo en práctica; recordar.

Comencé a hacerlo. La primera vez que nos vimos casi ni le tomé en cuenta, simplemente era un monstruo más al que mi hermano y yo nos teníamos que cargar. Ahora suspiraba aliviado cada vez que pensaba que al final nos había engañado y no lo habíamos matado.

La segunda vez fue mucho más distinto, todos sabíamos que Dean iba a morir tarde o temprano e iría de cabeza al infierno, pero fue doloroso verlo morir martes tras martes. Todos los días era el mismo maldito día, como si estuviera metido en esa película de ficción, "El día de la marmota". Pasaron bastantes martes antes de que me diera cuenta quien estaba detrás de todo eso, y lo amenacé con la estaca. Después de eso pasó finalmente al día siguiente, pero Dean volvió a morir, y la vida siguió. Estuve seis meses siguiendo a ese tipo que odiaba, quería matarlo, pero cuando por fin lo encontré no pude hacerlo, tan solo le pude suplicar que me devolviera a mi hermano. Me explicó por qué había hecho todo aquello, pero en ese momento no le busqué sentido, tan solo asentí y le seguí suplicando hasta que aceptó.

Días después, a veces soñaba con él, y ahora pensaba que quizá no fueran sueños y que realmente me visitaba por las noches y se metía en mi mente, como hacía Cas con mi hermano. Las primeras veces me mostraba un poco hostil, pero poco a poco le fui cogiendo confianza y cariño, pero claro, para mí eran solo sueños, y la vida real era algo totalmente distinto.

La tercera vez descubrimos quien era en realidad, pero antes de eso tuvimos que pasar varios días en telelandia. Ahora lo pienso y opino que realmente merecía ese golpe en los huevos. Por haber confiado en una demonio antes que en mi propio hermano, y por haber liberado a Lucifer. Si he de decir la verdad, ojalá se me hubiera ocurrido pedirle ayuda después de haber dejado libre a ese bastardo, quizás podría haber hecho que matara a esa zorra antes y así no habría cometido uno de los errores más grandes de mi vida.

Cuando lo dejamos en el círculo de fuego sagrado me miró fijamente a los ojos, y supe que realmente podía confiar en él, sabía que nos podría ser de ayuda, por lo que días después me decidí a llamarle, y vino enseguida. Comenzamos a hablar, y poco a poco la confianza que tenía con él en mis sueños iba tomando forma en la vida real, al igual que el cariño.

Sin saber como, me acabé enamorando de él, y cuando se acercó tanto a mí para besarme, mi corazón se aceleró, estaba muy nervioso porque nunca antes había besado a alguien de mi mismo sexo, y temía mucho que me desagradara. Yo lo amaba, y si no me gustaba besarlo no podría seguir adelante. Por suerte la sensación fue increíble, solo los besos con Jess habían sido tan placenteros.

Pero finalmente llegó ese maldito día, Dean no sabía nada sobre nuestra pequeña relación, pero estoy casi seguro de que se dio cuenta cuando apareció de esa forma ante nosotros, como si fuera urgente sacarnos de allí, como si quisiera salvarnos... cuando me miró a los ojos con miedo de poder perderme. El rubio no hizo ningún comentario, quizá pensó que eran imaginaciones suyas, o a lo mejor tan solo estaba esperando a que yo se lo dijera.

Nos sacó de allí, y un rato después apareció junto a nosotros. Nos explicó más o menos la situación, y luego creó un plan, el cual acabó siendo algo distinto por la insistencia de mi hermano. Hubo un momento, en el que creí que había parado el tiempo, quizá lo había hecho. El caso era que hablamos durante unos minutos y me tranquilizó diciendo que todo estaría bien. Yo le creí, no debí hacerlo, porque después de eso, Lucifer llegó y se enfrentó a él. Fingió que nos ayudaba a salir por la chica, quizá también lo hiciera por ella, pero todos menos el ángel caído (y quizá Dean) sabíamos que había sido por mí.

Vimos el vídeo que nos dejó una vez estuvimos lejos y a salvo, me dolió ver como besaba a esa rubia, pero lo aguanté con fuerza, no quería caer delante de mi hermano. Guardé el vídeo, y la excusa que le puse al rubio fue que conmigo estaría mejor guardado y no lo perdería. Unas horas después, cuando me quedé a solas en un motel mientras mi hermano se encargaba de comprar cosas, vi todo lo que había. El bromista paraba de besar a esa mujer poco después de tirarla a la cama y casi devorar su boca. La hizo desaparecer y miraba de nuevo a la cámara. Sonreí suavemente, sabía que él no podría hacerme eso. Mediante la grabación me dijo que le esperara, que lo que me había dicho era cierto, que no pasaría nada malo, todo estaría bien, y que tan solo recordara los buenos momentos.

Vi tantas veces ese vídeo que casi me lo aprendí de memoria. Suspiré aún con lágrimas en los ojos y mirando a las estrellas.

-Te amo, Gabriel.-Murmuré con voz llorosa.-Por favor, vuelve pronto.-

Me subí de nuevo al coche después de haberme secado las lágrimas y ahora sí que fui a comprar la cena. Al volver al motel, a la habitación que compartíamos mi hermano y yo, ni siquiera miré hacia delante, tan solo fijé la vista en una pequeña mesa que había y dejé ahí las cosas.

-¿Dónde estabas, Sam?-Escuché la voz del rubio.-Has tardado mucho en volver.-Me mantuve en silencio y lo miré a los ojos como pidiéndole disculpas e indicándole que no le iba a decir nada, no al menos de momento.-Es de mala educación hacer esperar a las visitas, que lo sepas.-

Lo miré con confusión, no entendía a qué había venido eso. No había nadie más, ¿o sí? Miré a mi alrededor y de repente la puerta del cuarto de baño se abrió. Abrí los ojos como platos al verlo, pues no podía estar pasando de verdad.

-Hola, Sammy.-Me saludó con una sonrisa.-Ya he vuelto.-

Me quedé plantado en el sitio, mirándolo mientras la vista se me ponía borrosa y las lágrimas volvían a surcar mi rostro. Me acerqué a él lentamente, no sabía con certeza si Dean sabía la relación que manteníamos el arcángel y yo, pero pronto lo sabría. Lo abracé con fuerza y lo besé con ansias, casi con desesperación. No podía creer que aquello fuera cierto, pero ahí estaba.

-¿Por qué...?-Empecé a preguntar con dificultad.-¿Por qué has tardado tanto?-

Noté como me acariciaba la espalda con cariño.-Lo siento, fue muy difícil sacarte del agujero junto a tu alma.-Murmuró contra mis labios.-Y después tuve que encargarme de Raphael para que no volviera a iniciar el Apocalipsis.-

Asentí con la cabeza.-Gracias por volver.-Tragué saliva intentando contener mis sollozos.

-No, Sammy.-Apoyó su cabeza en mi pecho.-Gracias a ti por esperarme.-

Miré a Dean como pidiéndole que dijera algo, y se alzó de hombros.-Yo no tengo ningún problema con tu ángel si tu no tienes ninguno con el mío.-

Asentí con una leve sonrisa y aún con rastros de humedad en mi cara. Estaba feliz, porque sabía desde un principio que entre mi estúpido hermano y Cas había algo, pero por encima de todas las cosas, estaba feliz porque mi amado bromista estaba de nuevo conmigo y los rayos de luna iluminarían de ahora en adelante nuestro camíno, impidiendo así que la oscuridad se interpusiera en nuestro recorrido.

FIN


End file.
